


Scared

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [64]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Crossover, CxK, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, GxK, Humour, JxC, Kate Lives, Lie to NCIS, M/M, Multi, Polyfidelity, Romance, Sexual Frustration, crossoververse, foursomeverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "Ever since...thatevening, he's been nursing a permanent semi."Cal takes care of...business... before heading out to work.Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolf303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/gifts).



> I still aten't dead 😸

* * *

**_Scared_ **

* * *

 

Cal forces himself out of bed earlier than usual, because he desperately needs to take care of business, and a long shower is simply essential today. Ever since... _that_ evening, he's been nursing a permanent semi. He thought he was in trouble before, when a sideways look and a wink from Gibbs could make him think his cock was gonna do a Hulk and burst through his trousers, but that was a picnic compared to what it's like working with three people he somehow managed to collectively have bloody fantastic sex with, two of whom he hasn't seen naked since.

There's been some touching and some kissing from all of them, a lot of significant looks and some wildly inappropriate double entendres (all right, so those have mostly been Cal), and one memorable moment when Gibbs shoved a hand between Cal's legs and made him come in his underpants while Kate giggled at his shocked expression. But it's only been a few days; there's not been time to talk about it (he wants to _kill_ someone for the timing of their current case), never mind stage a repeat performance; Cal's ready to jump out of his skin with anticipation and frustration.

He still doesn't trust himself, he's still letting everyone else take the lead because he's terrified of messing things up, but even without him initiating anything, he's been showered in attention (and maybe even affection), and he loves it, is scared to death by it, and is slightly light-headed from the constant arousal. Falling on Gillian like a ravenous animal the second they get home of an evening has taken the edge off, but his body is begging for more and he's been walking bow-legged for a good seventy-two hours now. Gillian went back to her place last night in hopes of getting some sleep, which was very sensible but means Cal's only got his imagination and his own hands to keep him company this morning.

On the plus side, he has plenty to think about to help him get off. In the privacy of his own head, he can admit he probably has enough to keep him in fantasies for the rest of his days. He'll definitely run out of hot water and soap before he runs out of memories that make him hard.

For starters, he never thought he'd get to see two women together in real life, let alone one of them being Gillian. The notion has become slightly less utterly mindbending of late, as he got used to the idea that she and Kate had a relationship before he and Gibbs got their acts together, but accepting it as reality in his head is a million miles from seeing it actually happen in front of his eyes. That's years' worth of shower pleasure right there, and it's barely scratching the surface.

His dick perks up before he even gets the water going, but he decides he should get clean first. (Okay, maybe he also doesn't want it to be over so quick. He has a lot on his mind, and possibly is a bit more of a masochist than he cares to admit.)

Gillian and Kate seem like a good place to start as he washes his hair. He isn't getting over that any time soon. None of what he'd imagined (and he'd imagined a lot, he's only bloody human) came near to the reality of two of the hottest, most beautiful, most attractive women he's ever known touching and kissing, caressing, licking... God, and tasting Kate in Gillian's mouth, that screwed with his brain in the most delicious way imaginable. He was still getting used to the idea that he and Kate had kissed the same woman; he and Gillian having gone down on the same woman is much weirder and a hell of a lot more distracting. (And the three of them have all kissed the same man, which... whoa. There's a mindfuck.)

If it weren't for the way he can now make Kate blush by curling his tongue at her just right, he'd find it hard to believe he hadn't just dreamed that bit... well, part of him thinks he dreamed the whole evening, because shagging three people at once is not a typical day in the life of Cal Lightman, and the fact all four of them were actually in preexisting committed relationships and none of them had been paid to be there? Just makes the entire event seem that much more unlikely. The vivid memory of eating Kate out with Gillian watching, practically egging him on, is hot as fuck and also sounds ridiculous; the most convincing vote in favour of it being a real memory is that he doubts he could make it up.

The surreality of it all doesn't make the images in his head any less hot or compelling or scary. When he and Gillian had agreed that a movie night chez Gibbs sounded like a nice evening in, he's pretty sure none of them imagined it would end the way it did.

As for Gibbs... Cal remembers how Gibbs locked eyes with him, watching avidly as he explored Kate's body, and how it was both terrifying and strangely sexual. How Gibbs' natural authority wasn't diminished in the slightest because he was naked, and how he made Cal harder with a look even after Cal was done making Kate come in his mouth and thought he was as hard as he could possibly get. How Cal eventually had to turn away, trying to pretend he hadn't just lost the battle for dominance.

(Well, Gibbs _is_ a former Marine. Cal doesn't feel too bad about himself for losing that particular pissing contest.)

As much as Cal enjoyed Kate, as much as seeing Kate and Gill together did a proper number on his brain, it's Gibbs his thoughts keep returning to as the shower turns from getting clean to getting off. Whether it's novelty or panic or what, he's not sure, isn't even quite ready to try and figure out, but he can't leave those memories alone no matter how much he tries to distract himself.

Gibbs looking at him speculatively, giving him a sudden, brutal insight into why all the women in the office swoon whenever Gibbs comes by. Cal's been suffering a (gigantic) crush for quite some time now, and he was aware Gibbs' teasing had got confusingly flirtatious of late, but he'd never been on the receiving end of _that_ look before. Which is probably just as well, or he might've (would've) been decidedly inappropriate. There was an intensity to Gibbs that night that reached down and set Cal's libido thrumming, and so far it hasn't stopped.

Cal would still protest, if someone asked, that he really isn't into guys - but he seems to have found an exception.

Naked Gibbs... that's something Cal'd never imagined he'd get to see. He hadn't expected to see naked Kate either, of course, and burying his face in her body until she fell apart, that was... that was really something. No question. Naked Gibbs, though... well - it was a bloody revelation. Cal always knew he'd enjoy seeing Kate in the altogether, if he was ever lucky enough to witness such a thing, and while he didn't expect it to happen (much less for it to be at Gillian's instigation), it wasn't a surprise when it was amazing.

Seeing Gibbs naked, all worn and battle-scared but still damn sexy? Yes, Cal's had a bit of a thing going on, he'd thought about, well... doing stuff, in a vague sort of way, but it'd all been theoretical, he hadn't considered the logistics. It'd somehow escaped his notice that acting on those thoughts might involve getting Gibbs' kit off. It hadn't occurred to him that if any of those guilty fantasies ever came to pass, he'd get to see, get to touch, get to (he gulps) lick and suck, let alone that he'd find naked Gibbs such a massive turn on. Just thinking about it makes him even harder, makes him need to come so badly it's almost painful. He palms his balls with one hand, teasing himself.

The girls were turned on by that, too. It was obvious in their dark eyes and flushed cheeks. Seems like him and Gibbs gettin' it on was almost as hot for them as the pair of them were to him and Gibbs. Much as he enjoyed their reactions, though, that wasn't what did it for him. It made nice icing, but if he's honest, the cake was all Gibbs.

He screws his eyes shut and starts to touch himself in earnest as he remembers wrapping his lips round Gibbs' cock and sucking, gently at first, then more confidently when Gibbs let out a throaty growl of approval and grabbed his head. Gibbs' gaze intense and aroused, going darker still when Cal hummed his enjoyment. _Fuck_. Feeling Gibbs' body wound taut as a bowstring, then snapping at last.

That was... well, he's been on the other end of a blowjob often enough, he knows how vulnerable it is to lose control so completely, to give himself over to someone else's mouth and tongue. He didn't expect it to be so... scary, really, to get up close and personal with another guy's junk. Hadn't realised exactly how much trust it took from both ends.

(He has newfound respect for anyone who does it on a regular basis - he's honestly surprised and impressed no one's ever given in and bitten him. He's pretty sure he deserved it more than once.)

But most of all, he never imagined how good it would feel to give it as well as receive it, how much he'd enjoy it. The rush of it, the feeling he was an instant expert, and... well even the texture, the taste, because it was all so... it was all so intensely _Gibbs._

It was everything he's wanted ever since he realised he had a crush. He wouldn't have known what to ask for or how to explain, but even the thrill of coming in Gibbs' mouth wasn't as mind-blowing or fulfilling as making Gibbs come in his. He didn't know what he wanted until it was happening, and then he didn't want it to stop. His hand moves harder and faster, and his racing thoughts won't slow down.

He thinks back, tries to recall every detail: the exact flavour, the feel of Gibbs' cock, like silk over hot steel, the weight of Gibbs' balls in his hand; the way Cal'd struggled to keep up, the sheer size of Gibbs in his mouth, big and thick and overwhelming and _gorgeous_ ; the broken moan Gibbs let out when Cal tongued at the sensitive spot under the head, how Cal had swallowed nervously and accidentally discovered it made Gibbs go through the roof; Gibbs bucking desperately and falling apart, letting go, surrendering in a way Cal didn't know was even possible for him; the way-

Cal shudders and has to reach out blindly for something to grab as his own orgasm rushes through him, faster and harder and sooner than he'd expected it. He rides it out, then slumps against the tiles and lets the water wash over him. For a couple of minutes, he doesn't try anything more complicated than breathing, then reality sets in. _Oh. Bugger_.

He's definitely in trouble. He just got himself off remembering what it was like to be with Gibbs. And not even from the orgasmic and therefore more easily excused memory of Gibbs going down on him, but from the complete mindfuck of going down on Gibbs, taking Gibbs' cock in his mouth and sucking on it like it was delicious (because it bloody well was), caressing Gibbs' balls, getting nervous but still more turned on when Gibbs grabbed his head tighter and was half a second of lost control away from fucking Cal's face.

It's terrifying and thrilling to think about, like he's on a high wire and might fall at any moment. And fuck, he really wants to do it again. First chance he gets.

What's even more terrifying is that while his body and brain are united in appreciation of getting Gibbs off, of having Gibbs come in his mouth, it's not what most scares him, nor what makes something lurch uncontrollably in his chest. Now he's come, now he's released some of his pent up sexual energy, he can't help the way his thoughts wander to other parts of that evening, other things that freak him out even more. He tries to concentrate on getting out of the shower and drying himself off, but his mind isn't easily deterred.

Gibbs casually pulling him closer and stroking his cock in a way Cal can't help characterising as, well... _affectionate_. Gibbs chuckling at Cal's wide-mouthed, wide-eyed shock, then rumbling his approval in a voice that was deep and rough and full of sex when Cal couldn't resist returning the favour, and Cal's own reaction to that voice. How much Cal liked the heft of Gibbs' erection in his hand, somehow both familiar and unfamiliar.

The unnerving impression he'd had, when he looked up to find Gibbs watching him intently, eyes dark and searching, that Gibbs could read him better than he could read Gibbs.

And oh God, the most wonderful and terrifying thing, the thing that Cal both wants to banish from his mind forever and doesn't want to ever forget... he's still not sure who initiated it, who should be blamed or thanked, but the memory does his head in and he whimpers. Mouths crashing together, lips parting, and Gibbs' tongue moving hard and insistent and undeniably seductive over his as he kissed another man for the first time in his life.

Cal can't get it out of his head. It was firm and warm and tender, and way better than he is at all equipped to deal with. Of all the things that happened between them that evening, it was easily the most intimate and frightening, the thing he most wants to happen again and is the most afraid of repeating, the thing he understands the least.

He doesn't dare look in the mirror - he's not sure he can deal with seeing confusion and want painted all over his face, and he's terrified he'll see something in his expression that he's managed to ignore in his head. Why does life have to be so complicated? And why couldn't they all have just ignored their libidos and stayed friends?

What was true at the weekend is still true now, though. Scared as he is, freaked out and confused and utterly petrified, the idea of not doing it again, of chalking this up to experience - never kissing Gibbs again, never kissing Kate again, going back to 'just friends' and not exploring the possibilities, retreating to the safe little bubble of normality they had before and ignoring how great this could be - well, that strikes him as absolutely bloody awful.

At least he's convinced his dick to shut the fuck up for an hour or two. He thinks. He wouldn't be surprised if it wakes up and starts to be a pain in the arse the second he sees Gill or Kate or Gibbs, and if one of them should touch him anywhere inappropriate (or possibly if they touch him somewhere entirely appropriate and safe for work), all bets are off, but for a while at least his blood is actually flowing to his brain without being commandeered by his genitals, and it's a bit of a relief. He has his doubts it'll enable him to think straight (the pun strikes him as painfully apposite), but he can walk without waddling, can hopefully get himself dressed and to work in one piece without needing another wank, and he doesn't have the energy to set his sights any higher than that today. If they can get this sodding case tied up with a bow on top, then maybe someone (not him!) can find some time to make them all talk about what exactly's going on here, then explain the rules to him.

(And arrange for some more sex to happen. Obviously.)

He doesn't think it'll stop him from having kittens about the whole situation, but it'll be a start, something to hold on to, some reassurance he's not going to screw it all up before they even begin. In his current state of mind, well, he'll take whatever the hell he can get.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Previous disclaimers about not being 100% sure of the order wrt some of these stories applies!


End file.
